


Still

by Demeter



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gen Fic, Moment in time, POV Female Character, in between stories, post-L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeter/pseuds/Demeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa and her life passing by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights and privileges of Death Note characters, objects and plots are property and trademarks of Takeshi Obata and Tsugimi Ohba, Shonen Jump, Shueiha, and associated parties.

  


* * *

 

Misa looks out the window - the high rise they're living in this month has a beautiful view of Tokyo Tower - and watches the silvery clouds passing by overhead. She's waiting for Light, for something to happen, but she'd promised not to bother him before he was done with his work, but Misa was Misa, and it would seem odd if she didn't bother Light over something trivial like how pretty and inviting the day was.

"It's such a pretty day, isn't it Light?"

"Mm, yes, it is."

She smiles up at him with brilliance, and he doesn't really notice because his attention is on the glowing computer screen and the names are speeding by too fast for her to understand their importance. No matter, she hasn't the need for names when she has Light at her side. Besides, he'll tell her all the names she'll ever need. "I say we go to the park, Light!"

"Not today, Misa. Sorry. Next time for sure."

He says that every single time she asks, and already, the next time will be for the next, next, next, and Misa is _pretty_ sure that he already owes her the rest of his life. She guesses that's something she can be happy about.

"Alright! Anything you say, Light!"

He tears his eyes away from the screen for just a moment and he smiles - distractedly - at her and Misa feels the familiar thrill spidertap on her spine and it knits a long line of lace that tickles gently down her throat. He builds and destroys people with that smile of his (she should know, Misa helps when he needs her to) and it stirs goofy warmth in Misa's well-toned stomach. It also reminds her of sugar and tea and crumbs dotting a big white couch, but Misa refuses to think about someone from so long ago, so she goes back to sitting. Her head bends back and the long waterfall of hair that garners the adoration of millions of fans flows like a knotted stream.

She's watching the clouds go by in her wide awake dreams and waiting for Light to turn around.

**\- fin -**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2003.


End file.
